


Smug Smiles

by Cyphervite



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun Likes Pineapple On His Pizza, Baekhyun is an RA, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Left-Handed Min Yoongi, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza, Rain, Shocking I know, Sleeping on the Floor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphervite/pseuds/Cyphervite
Summary: “Yoongs,” Kihyun whispered, poking the blonde haired man with the eraser. “Hyung.”“Not right now, I’m almost done figuring out how to kill Baekhyun,” Yoongi sneered, tapping his hand to a rhythm on the desk.“It’s a seat Yoongi.”“It’s my fucking seat.”***Or, a bunch of Yoongi x Baekhyun one shots, some more subtle than others.On Hiatus till finished with my other work.





	1. Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just pretend that Yoongi is left handed? Please?
> 
> Hi!  
> So these are little Baekhyun/Yoongi one shots, for those that enjoy short fluff and happy endings.
> 
> Also for those who like rare pairs. Because Baekhyun x Yoongi is rare pair but could be oh so adorable.
> 
> None of the stories have anything to do with one another.
> 
> In this specific short, I had [blonde](https://file2.instiz.net/data/cached_img/upload/2016/07/06/6/425fa207ce88fb618132eb2459f1de12.jpg) Yoongi in mind, with the light blue Thrasher x Supreme patch jacket.

Yoongi considered himself a man of schedule, that everything would be fine if at least one thing went right in his day. It usually did, as long as his orange haired roommate didn’t figure out someway to mess up his morning schedule. And yet, after so much careful lecturing at the beginning of the year, Jimin messed up.

Jimin messed up bad.

When Yoongi woke, reaching out to turn off the alarm on the bedside table out of habit, his hands found a cold wet puddle instead. To his dismay, the entire surface was covered in water, from a spilled cup of water that Jimin just had to leave for him the night before. He normally enjoyed the younger’s favor, which he’d sip away at in gratitude while getting his things together, Jimin placed the cup off center the wooden coaster, causing it to tip overnight. His alarm clock sat soaked and dead, alongside his phone and laptop, there after a long night of work.

“Jimin,” Yoongi groaned, ready to murder the younger. “What the fuck is the time?” No response, the dorm stayed silent and the cream walls seemed to tower higher than they actually did. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Yoongi muttered, clambering out of bed and pulling on a pair of tight, dark wash jeans (they were the first thing he grabbed) and a white t-shirt. Slipping into his sneakers and grabbing his sky blue jacket. His keys in hand and bag swung over his shoulder as he dashed out of the dorm, slamming the door shut behind him. The door opposite his opened, Jungkook and Taehyung gaping as the elder stumbled down the hall, hustling to make it to his class. Taehyung yelled encouragement, telling him he had roughly five minutes to make his way across campus to the lecture hall.

The sound of his sneakers slapping against the pavement beat faster than his heart, tumbling through the carpeted halls and nearly screamed apologies when he bumped into others. Sliding into the lecture hall and digging through his bag, he hurried to his normal seat, only to catch something out of place. 

The only left handed handed desk was occupied, yet as far as he knew he was the only lefty in said class.

So why, on this miserable day, did Byun-Fucking-Baekhyun chose to claim his seat? Students never even came near him, considering his reputation, or his known habits to lash out verbally if he lacked caffeine.

“Excuse me,” Yoongi announced loudly, coughing into his hand as he splayed a hand on the desk, leaning over so he shadowed the boy sitting in his spot. “You’re in my seat.” Baekhyun didn’t flinch, he instead glanced through his notes, doodling in the side columns as if Yoongi wasn’t even there. “Hey.” Yoongi clicked his tongue, snapping his fingers in the elder’s face. “Attention over here brat.”

Baekhyun shot him a smug smile, hitting him on the arm with his red ballpoint pen.

“What, are you a grade schooler?” He jested, “Disrespecting your elders too, ten points from Gryffindor.”

“We’re not in Hogwarts, dipshit,” Yoongi snarled, “Now move.”

“Yeah, you don’t look like a Gryffindor anyway, probably a Slytherin.”

“I’m sorry, who sounds like a grade schooler?”

“I'll have to ask you leave if you don’t take a seat immediately Mr. Min,” the professor chided, glaring at both. “Don't disturb the lecture simply because you were late."

“Yes sir,” Yoongi mumbled, shrinking to the back of the class and taking up more space than he actually needed. Students nearby watched him strangely, each time he caught one of them he sent a dirty look back. While he wasn’t threatening to kill his fellow classmates, he burned holes into the back of Baekhyun’s head. He didn’t need to see the elder’s face to know he wore a shit eating grin.

The bell rang, dismissing class. Not noticing, due to his immense concentration, Yoongi felt the pencil of his neighbor stabbing at his cheek.

“Yoongs,” Kihyun whispered, poking the blonde man with the eraser. “Hyung.”

“Not right now, I’m almost done figuring out how to kill Baekhyun,” Yoongi sneered, tapping his hand to a rhythm on the desk. 

“It’s a seat Yoongi.”

“It’s my fucking seat.”

The younger sighed, giving up on his friend. “So what’s the plan?”

“I’ll slit his throat in his sleep next time.”

“So you’re going to break into his dorm. I’m not shocked.”

“It’s not a normal occurrence.”

“You said that last semester when Kim Taehyung ate the last sprinkled donut.”

“That was different.”

“Sure. So how will this heist go?”

“Nowhere. I’m not breaking into Baekhyun’s dorm.”

“Oh?” The voice caught him by surprise, as Baekhyun himself leaned over his desk and stared back at him. “Too bad. I was hoping to see your cute face tonight.” He smiled and winked, throwing up a peace sign too.

“Fuck off.” Yoongi growled, though slightly softening at the elder’s cute demeanor. He returned to his scheming, writing small notes on how to get back at his roommate for the horrible morning. Bumping elbows with Kihyun as he attempted to write, he glared at Baekhyun still standing over him. “Piss off, go away. When will it get through your thick skull?”

“Kyungsoo says that to me too.”

“I don’t care.”

“So what’re ya planning?”

“Not your business.”

“Jiminie?” Catching the elder’s eye, he nodded slightly. It took thirty minutes, but Baekhyun sat down beside him giving small pointers here and there. Kihyun left, laughing at the two bonding over how to sabotage Jimin’s night out.

“And here, at ten, we could slip into the bar,” Baekhyun wrote out plans in a messy scrawl. “Taehyung and Jungkook would be in on it too.”

“I see,” the younger muttered, nudging at the paper before him. “You’re pretty good at these things.”

“Had to get back at my own roommate too.”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah.”

“Might just keep you around a little longer,” Yoongi joked, flashing his gummy smile to the elder.

“Can I keep the left-handed desk then?” Baekhyun purred, fluttering his eyelashes.

“No. I can’t do this, I changed my mind,” The younger quickly stood up, grabbing his pens and the plan for the evening, hastily trying to stuff them in his bag. Turning around at the door, Baekhyun still on the bench, motionless. Except for that silly smile that crushed Yoongi’s heart and sent an extra beat every now and then. “One more thing.”

Seemingly snapped out of a trance, Baekhyun straightened up, staring at the younger as if being caught.

“Did you take an academic planning course?” Yoongi asked, trying to decipher the other.

“Yoongi,” Baekhyun looked at the younger in mere amazement.

“What?”

“What class is this?”

“An academic planning course.”


	2. Pillows after Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been sexiled,” the silver haired boy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter, it's just adorable fluffiness.
> 
> Now Proofread :)

The soft knocking on his door at one in the morning didn’t surprise him, he normally dealt with room disputes at four on good days. Being an RA and all, it was at least expected. What surprised him was the petite third year standing in his doorway. Both stood in silence, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

Yoongi, the silver haired boy two doors down, whom he considered reserved, who always checked out of his dorm properly over the breaks, never came knocking on his door after hours. Interactions between the two were scarce, except to ask for a quarter that one time when the washers and dryers went up in price and he happened to be short one. Or when he asked for extra bed sheets because something… happened to his. At least, that’s what the younger claimed. (He later found out his roommate had invited a ‘friend’ over. On Yoongi’s bed.)

Yet on this particular cold winter night, when neither went back home for the break, they found themselves shivering in the hallway, holding an everlasting staring contest at one in the morning.

“I’ve been sexiled,” the silver haired boy muttered, glancing down at his feet and clasping his hands together. A red tinge spread on his cheeks. Baekhyun stood, slightly stunned by the younger’s words.

“I can see if there are other rooms open, I don’t know if I have the keys for them though,” he mumbled sleepily, shuffling around his room.

“No, it’s alright, I don’t want to be too much of a bother,” Yoongi piped up, leaning into the doorway, it seemed like he might drop to the floor in a moment’s notice. Baekhyun turned over key after key on the metal ring, finding each on the list of rooms for his hallway.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologized, sighing, “all the keys I have are for students who opted to stay through the break.”

“Can I sleep on your floor?” Yoongi asked in a small voice, pouting slightly as he looked at the elder. _The floor?_ Baekhyun thought. _Is this kid crazy?_ Nodding, he gestured for the younger to come inside.

“I don’t have a spare bed since I get the room to myself,” Baekhyun commented, closing the door and moving to the closet. He shuffled through his clothes to find blankets and a spare pillow. Finding a couple soft blankets he tossed them on the bed, continuing to dig through his closet for another pillow. Turning up empty handed, he began putting everything where he found it. “Oi, kid. I don’t have another pillow, can you roll up a blanket as a makeshift one?”

Gaining no reply, he assumed the younger fell asleep on his floor with the blankets handed to him earlier. 

And yet, the world is full of surprises.

When he tiptoed out of the closet, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him, the comfortable boy in his bed rolled over, face smothered by the pillow. Baekhyun carefully made his way to the bed, pulling the blankets up and over the younger, before ultimately deciding to climb in himself.

 

Baekhyun felt around the warm sheets for his phone, groaning when he slapped something not sheet-like. With his eyes still closed, he reached out and grabbed at the thing in his bed that certainly wasn’t his sheets. Squishing it, he heard a soft grumble, nearly incoherent. Cracking open one eye, a tuft of silver hair lined his vision, curled up on the edge of his bed. His hand snatching the younger boy’s cheek, giving a few experimental squeezes.

“Ya,” Yoongi snapped, “Quit hogging the blankets.” He tried to pull the blankets away from the other. The younger failed, due to his lack of strength. “Baekhyunnnn,” Yoongi complained, pulling at the blankets with all his might. “I’m cooooold.”

“Sleep on the floor then.”

“I’ll report you,” Yoongi whined, rolling over to see the other.

“For what?” Baekhyun asked, sleep clouding his vision as his eyes slid shut again.

“I can already see the headlines, RA caught taking younger students into room after midnight.”

“Dipshit,” Baekhyun murmured, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Yoongi. Pulling the younger into his chest, he nuzzled his face into the other’s hair. He smelled like coconut and pineapple, a teeny pina colada. Yoongi squirmed in his arms, but his grip didn’t falter.

“Aish, Hyung, let go,” Yoongi grumbled, resisting less.

“Lemme sleep.”

The younger obliged, and two laid together under the warm blankets. Drifting in and out of sleep, Baekhyun decided he could get used to the extra warmth to wake up to in the mornings over the lonely winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to get this out so soon, but I hope you all like it. Comments are always appreciated, as I always say.
> 
> Thank you for the support on the first chapter. <3
> 
> -Celeste


	3. Final Papers and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think they deliver pizza here?” Baekhyun asked, pulling out a wallet and looking through crisp bills.
> 
> “Are you nuts?”
> 
> “Depends if you think pineapple belongs on pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mint haired Yoongi and Black haired Baekhyun. Lots of Rain.  
> It's short, and I'm sorry for that
> 
> Thank you for all the support for the past chapters <3  
> Enjoy!

Relief washed over him as the he flipped through page after page containing nights worth of research and writing. The cramp in his hand from hours of writing caused him to smile, (even though it hurt like hell) in the empty library. Closing hours came closer by the minute as he stuck a binder clip around the awkward bundle of sheets. Placing it carefully in his backpack, he clung to the bag as he slouched into one of the large red armchairs in the back of the library.

 

He wasn’t entirely certain when he dozed off in the comfy armchair, but he woke by the violent shaking of the student librarian, Jimin, as he whispered about the library closing and if Yoongi stayed any longer he’d be fired. After being too tired to move, Jimin somehow got Yoongi out of the chair and brought him outside, a small smile decorating his face. Waving in a lethargic daze to the platinum haired boy, the cold winter air seemed to hit as soon as Jimin turned and closed the oak doors of the library. The pitter patter of rain fully brought his attention back from the sleep ridden state he was in.

Droplets of rain hammered down on his head, soaking his mint hair that stuck to his forehead awkwardly. Clutching his backpack to his chest and leaning over it in attempt to save his final paper from being destroyed, Yoongi ran as fast as he could. Weeks of work would have been wasted, and the extra credit for getting it in early would be gone. He found an awning where he could catch his breath for a moment. He took the moment to inspect his belongings. 

The bag was damp, but the paper still dry. Shifting from foot to foot let out a moist sound, indicating his shoes were squishy with water and his clothes clung to his body, completely drowned in the downpour. Pulling out his phone, he was grateful for purchasing a waterproof case a few months back as he swiped through contacts in attempt to call a friend to pick him up. After a few calls going to voicemail and a glance at the time, Yoongi gave up on the chance of getting a ride home. If he tried to run through the rain, he’d likely ruin the handwritten paper. Thinking about all the time put in to inking the cursive that he erased and rewrote multiple times, shaking his head.

Another figure ran towards the awning which saved him from the pouring rain. The stranger’s jet black hair flattened against his head, arms thrown over his head in a unsuccessful attempt at saving himself from being soaked. His eyes were lined with black, smudged and running down his face from the downpour. The man panted as he stood beside Yoongi, taking cover from the rain.

“It’s crazy out here. One minute, completely clear, stars everywhere. Next thing I know I’m soaked!” the stranger complained, shuffling from one foot to another. Yoongi looked at him, unsure of how the slightly taller man could be so talkative in the frigid cold. “Do you think I can make it to the dorms from here?”

“Be my guest, if you want to be completely drenched,” Yoongi snorted, flashing a gummy smile unintentionally. His mind was still running in circles after finishing the paper, completely loopy from lack of sleep and caffeine.

“Alas, my computer is in my bag, so that will be a no,” the jet black beauty replied, chuckling softly. “What about you?”

“Final paper in mine.”

“Ouch. What course?”

“Modern Architecture,” Yoongi sighed, sticking out a hand, “Yoongi.” The stranger looked at him, taking his hand and shaking it.

“Baekhyun,” the man stared for a moment, about to say something when the loud crash of lightning caused him to jump slightly. A loud rumbling sounded from Yoongi’s stomach. 

“I’m drenched and hungry. Fantastic,” Yoongi mumbled, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do you think they deliver pizza here?” Baekhyun asked, pulling out a wallet and looking through crisp bills.

“Are you nuts?”

“Depends if you think pineapple belongs on pizza.”

“Why wouldn’t you put pineapple on pizza?”

“Then I’m not crazy, thank god.”

“They should always deliver pizza, it shouldn’t matter if there’s an address or not.”

“They should, we should start a petition.”

“Flyers?”

“Protesting.”

Smiling at the other, Yoongi nodded, raising a hand. Baekhyun happily high fived him, grin lighting up his face.

“It’s letting up a little, wanna try to make it?” Baekhyun asked, taking a hand and testing the rain, much lighter than when he first ran over.

“Sure,” Yoongi laughed, ducking down and running in the direction of the dorms.

 

Shaking like a dog when he got into the lobby of the building, with Baekhyun at his side. The two laughed, pointing out how both were completely soaked but their bags, before frigidly stumbling over to the elevator in attempt to get to their rooms.

“Floor?” Baekhyun asked, leaning over to squint at the numbers on the buttons.

“Seven.”

“Living on the same floor, yet how come I’ve never seen you?” 

“Do you have evening classes?”

“No.”

“There’s your answer.”

Continuing through small chatter, discussing changing hair colors as they walked down the halls to their rooms.

“Well,” Yoongi announced, “my time has come, my stop is nigh.”

“As is mine, good fellow,” Baekhyun teased, pulling out his key and unlocking the door across the hall from Yoongi.

“You‒ wait‒” Yoongi stuttered, looking back and forth between his own door and Baekhyun.

“Goodnight princess. Unless you’re still on for pizza?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again) Thank you so much for all the support on the past chapters!  
> I'll be updating this work every Sunday, alongside my other work, [Sweaters and Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11506485/chapters/25818711)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and see you all next Sunday :)  
> -Celeste

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try my best to update once or twice a week, since they are short and easier to write.  
> Feedback is appreciated  
> I have a twitter (@cyphervite)  
> And a tumblr where I’ll be cross posting the shorts. (https://cyphervite.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Goodnight, or have a lovely day. I don’t know what time you lovelies will be reading this.
> 
> Much Love~!  
> -Celeste


End file.
